el instituto fairy tail
by Mizuki Duki-Chan
Summary: como todo se pudo aver arreglado por solo una nota? wow wow¡ esperen como de esa nota tienes una ¿¡cita? con tu mejor amigo y como rayos de esa cita vives con el? y como carajos nunca te distes cuenta que estas locamente enamorada de el !y claro te das cuanta que tienes la mente mas sucia del planeta! esta respuesta por muy raro que suene la tiene lucy heartfilia
1. la invitacion

***desliza el primer capitulo bajo la puerta digital* h-hola espero y tu guste *corre a esconderse***

La tarde era calmada y aburrida en el colegio tan prestigiado Fairy Tail

Y como todas las mañanas de los martes una peculiar rubia esta echando a andar su imaginación tratando de escribir su siguiente capítulo de su novela

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entonces Arthur se acerca poco a poco a la cara de lisa <em>**

**_-Q-que estás haciendo- dijo lisa mientras miraba los labios de su amado acercándose a los de ella_**

**_-solo quiero mostrarte todo mi amor- dijo con una mirada tan seria que hacía que lisa se derritiera en sus brazos…_**

* * *

><p><em>-¡cielos otra hoja a la basura!- se quejo una rubia llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros de clase –l-lo-lo siento happy-sensei- murmuro la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros con una gota de sudor en las sien, después de eso dio la señal para que el maestro (o mejor dicho gato) continuara con la clase <em>

_Como todos los martes tenían que escuchar el típico sermón "los pescados cada vez se acaban y no podemos hacer nada" todos en su salón ya tenían memorizado la típica conversación sobre dicho animal acuático, Lucy para matar el tiempo simplemente jugueteaba con sus mechones dorados o escribía y ya que solo faltaba un solo capitulo para terminar su novela __"tu mirada dice algo mas"__ ya estaba desesperada por terminarlo de hecho ya tenía ideas muy buenas para terminar con su historia lo único que faltaba era… la inspiración (te comprendo Lucy TTwTT) Levy cada vez que la miraba preguntaba por el capitulo y Lucy sencillamente la contestaba "ya viene en camino" pero bueno dejemos eso para más tarde_

_Del aburrimiento Lucy solo miraba el pizarrón que estaba frente ella (ya que Lucy siempre se sienta en lo primero) sintió como una pesadez hacia que sus ojos marrones se cerraran poco a poco hasta que un pequeño avión de papel la distrajo al principio miro a su amigo pelirosa Natsu dragneel el solo miro y señalo el avión Lucy frunció el seño y miro que en el tenia algo escrito_

_-me pregunto que será ahora- pensó la hearthfilia y sin pensarlo abrió el papel y miro lo siguiente_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Estás aburrida?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy solo volvió a mirar a Natsu y este solo estaba dibujando en su cuaderno. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su lapicero y escribió<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si, y demasiado oyes apropósito ¿Qué dibujas?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy envió el papel sin que su gato profesor se diera cuenta Natsu en cuanto lo vio lo abrió miro donde la rubia estaba sentada y le mostro el cuaderno era un dragon muy bien hecho, por parte de Lucy esta solo lo miro y abrió la boca "¡¿no sabía que Natsu pudiera dibujar así?!" Pensó la rubia<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em> Natsu: Y ¿Qué tal mi dibujo?<em>**

**_Lucy: wow no sabía que dibujabas así de bien ¿Quién te enseño?_**

**_Natsu: yo solo aprendí_**

**_Lucy: me sorprendes_**

**_Natsu: nee luce ¿quieres ir a comer un helado hoy en la tarde?_**

**_Lucy: ¡claro!_**

* * *

><p><em>En cuanto Natsu leyó el papel algo en su mirada señalo felicidad sus ojos jade brillaban mucho eso sin duda atrajo la mirada de Lucy<em>

_La hora más esperada de todos se acerco… el descanso y como era de esperarse de ese grupo todos salieron como estampida al sonar la campana a excepción de una rubia que tenía miedo a ser pisoteada al salir del salón así que solo espero a que todo el mundo saliera (te comprendo Lucy TTwTT) pero noto que sus amigos se le adelantaron _

_-¡chicos espérenme!- grito la rubia mientras corría pero freno en seco al ver el avión con el que habían hablado ella y Natsu, Lucy tomo el papel pero noto en el que había algo mas ella no dudo y lo abrió y se llevo una sorpresita era un dibujo de ella muy bien detallado al verlo rápidamente sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse -m-m-me-me d-di-dibu-dibujo- tartamudeo la rubia mientras miraba el papel _

_-¡oye Lucy apresúrate!- grito erza haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos_

_-¡ya voy!- dijo mientras doblaba el papel con delicadeza y lo metía entre uno de sus libros_

_Rápidamente Lucy alcanzo a sus amigos y como todos los días se sentaban debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo que estaba en el campo del colegio y… como todos los días gray y natsu se peleaban por… por… ¡cualquier cosa! Y como todos los días erza casi mata a natsu y gray _

_La tarde era como todas… o ¿no?_

_Natsu decidió separarse por un momento de su "grupito" para irse a sentar a un árbol solo cosa muy rara en él lo cual mortifico un poco a lucy así que para saber que le ocurría a su mejor amigo decidió ir a perseguirlo Erza y Gray solo se fueron a las clases siguientes ya que los dos tortolitos (como ellos dos los llaman así) querían estar a solas un rato _

_-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto lucy mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de natsu este al sentir el tacto de la mano de la rubia se sobresalto un poco pero después volteo a mirarla_

_Natsu mira al cielo y suspira un poco –nada solo quería estar solo un rato-_

_-uhm ¿te gustaría que te acompañe un rato?-_

_Este al oír las palabras de su amiga un leve pero muy lindo sonrojo se hiso presente en sus mejillas y asintió levemente con la cabeza lucy al ver eso se sentó a un lado del pelirosa y recargo su cabeza en su hombro _

_-cielos luce está muy cerca de mi- pensó el pelirosa_

_-sabes natsu a veces me gusta estar a solas también- dijo mientras una sonrisa salía en su hermoso rostro_

_Un silencio se hiso presente pero no era un silencio incomodo era algo relajante y tranquilo los ojos de ambos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando despertaron miraron que alrededor estaba más oscuro ambos se asustaron ¿¡acaso se saltaron todas las clases restantes!? Era la pregunta que les rodeaba la cabeza sus caras estaban totalmente en blanco hasta que su alivio llego erza _

_-vaya es la primera vez que se saltan las demás clases- dijo en tono de burla la presidenta de clases_

_ -¡¿NO NOS HECHARON DE CABEZA VERDAD!?- gritaron los dos chicos pálidos del susto_

_-no, yo me encargue de eso- murmuro gray que ¿¡DE DONDE DIABLOS SALIO!?_

_-*suspiro* que bien- susurro la rubia en tono tranquilo_

_-¡bien chicos ya es hora de irnos!- exclamo scarlet mientras arrastraba a natsu, lucy y gray de las camisetas_

_Scarlet y Gray se fueron por sus propias partes dejando a natsu y lucy solos los dos chicos charlaban mientras caminaban la tarde era simplemente perfecta y como todo caballero natsu dejo a lucy en la entrada de su casa _

_-¡oh! Por cierto luce pasare por ti a las 3 de la tarde- dijo esto último el pelirosa mientras se despedía de la rubia _

_-¡ok! A las 3 te espero- dijo lucy mientras miraba como el chico se iba _


	2. ¿¡CITA?

Notas

Las simples notas de mensajes con las que hablas con tu mejor amigo ¿podrían descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos por él? No lo crees… averígualo con una peculiar rubia que siempre niega sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo…

Capitulo 2: ¿¡CITA!?

Después de ver que su compañero y mejor amigo se fue Lucy entro a su casa corrió hasta su habitación y se dejo caer en su cómoda cama

-¡cielos a las 3 de la tarde saldré con Natsu!- pensó mientras miraba el techo -¡wow wow espera tonta no lo piensas de otra manera!- dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza –eh ¿Cómo de otra manera?- respondió a la pequeña voz de su cabeza -¡acaso estas tonta o que! ¡Natsu te pidió una cita!- dijo esa voz en su cabeza, en ese mismo instante la cara de Lucy se tiño de un carmín muy fuerte al oír la palabra "CITA" -¡C-CO-COMO PIENSAS EN ESO ESTO NO ES UNA CITA ADEMAS NATSU ES MI MEJOR AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA!- contesto muy sonrojada -¡SI LO VIERAS DE OTRA MANERA TE DARIAS CUENTA QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA COMO UNA LOCA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO!- esas sabias palabras hicieron que la rubia se sonrojara mas -¡Y-YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NATSU!- -¡QUE SI!- -¡QUE NO!- -¡QUE SI!- -¡QUE NO!- -¡QUE SI!- -¡QUE NO!- -¡QUE SI!- -¡QUE NO ADEMAS YA ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ALGUIEN MAS!- grito mentalmente La rubia mientras golpeo con fuerza su almohada -¡MENTIROSA SOLO LO DICES PARA ENGAÑARTE A TI MISMA!- dijo esa voz en su cabeza en cuanto lucy recorrió esa frase sus ojos se abrieron como platos no podía creer que su propia mente la dejara sin palabras

Pobre de Lucy estaba en una batalla entre su mente y ella Mente de lucy: 1 Lucy: 0

La rubia volteo de reojo a su mochila y rápidamente pensó en el dibujo y sin más que decir fue por su mochila y sin parar miro una y otra vez el dibujo -¡ya ves estas tan enamorada de natsu que no paras de mirar su dibujo!- volvió a decir su mente –no estoy enamorada de él cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo- pensó ya cansada de su propia mente -¡como tu digas testaruda! Yo se que algún día despertaras en su cama- Canturroneo su mente -¡Q-QU-QUE IDIOTESES DICES!- pensó esto mientras volvía a sonrojarse en eso lucy mira su reloj ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde -¡YA SE ME HISO TARDE!- Grito esto mientras saltaba de su cama y rápidamente se dirigía a la ducha

Después de unos minutos de sales y vapor lucy se sentía mas relajada por aquellos pensamientos tan sucios que tuvo hace unos cuantos minutos, ya terminando de bañarse se enrollo una toalla en su muy buenas caderas y fue a su cuarto a elegir ropa adecuada

-¿Qué debería ponerme?- pensó la rubia mientras husmeaba su closet (los típicos pensamientos de las chicas cuando queremos elegir algo XD) pero una pequeña chispa salieron de sus ojos al ver un conjunto rápidamente lucy se cambio de ropa y todo eso (ya que alguien es muy floja como para escribir bien -¡oye!)

Justo cuando termino de alistarse sonó el timbre de la puerta en cuanto escucho el timbre supuso muy bien quien era

Lucy antes de abrir la puerta se recogió sus mechones dorados y los coloco de lado muy seductoramente

-hola nat…- se interrumpió ella misma al ver a natsu ¡DIOS LUCE MUY SEXY! El llevaba una camiseta color roja con las mangas arremangadas y con dos botones desabrochados dando una muy buena vista de su marcado pecho junto con un pantalón negro y unos converse color negro

-…- el pelirosa se quedo sin palabras al ver como vestía la rubia una mini falda color negra con una blusa azul de tirantes y encaje negro en el escote y tirantes, unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo al juego con la falda y sus cabellos rubios posados sobre su hombro izquierdo -¡MIERDA LUCY SE VE MUY BIEN!- pensó un pelirosa mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse carmín

Un silencio se hiso presente entre los dos chicos… algo incomodo pero aun así no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro  
>-n-n-nos va-vamos- murmuro la rubia mientras el sonrojo disminuía de su rostro<p>

-s-si- respondió el ojijade

Ambos chicos se fueron a la heladería más famosa de magnolia, por suerte no había tanta gente como todos los días ambos pidieron sus helados y fueron a sentarse en una mesa cerca de ahí

-luce después de acabarnos nuestros helados quieres ir al parque- dijo el pelirosa mientras se metía una gran cantidad de helado en su boca

-¡sí!- respondió la rubia con un leve sonrojo

-¡EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MI CEREBRO SE CONGELO!- grito el pelirosa con la cara azul haciendo que la ojimarron soltara una carcajada divertida

-Este natsu siempre haciéndome reír con sus locuras- pensó la ojimarron mientras sonreía tiernamente

Después de que natsu termino de quejarse sobre su cerebro congelado miro a lucy está contenía las ganas de reír eso era muy notable por su sonrojo en su cara

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NATSU ERES TODO UN TONTO!- dijo la rubia mientras estallaba en risas tanto se reía que en su estomago comenzó a dar pequeñas contracciones haciendo que le doliera –o-ok p-perdón natsu por burlarme de ti- dijo la rubia mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la mismas risas

Natsu solo bufo y tomo un poco mas de helado, los dos quedaron en un silencio no incomodo sino familiar pero para que ese silencio se rompiera un poco del helado de lucy cayó en su blusa y lentamente fue escurriéndose hasta sus pechos, natsu miraba atentamente como el helado se escurría y al ver como llegaba hasta sus pechos noto como una sustancia comenzó a salir de su nariz

-¿natsu estas bien?- pregunto la rubia al ver el estado de su amigo, lucy no se había dado cuenta que tenia helado en los pechos

-ah s-si e-estoy bien- contesto el pelirosa -¿oyes por que la pregunta? –

-estas sangrando la nariz- contesto la rubia con cierta sencillez

-¡QUE ES ENCERIO!- dijo el pelirosa mientras su cara comenzaba a tornarse carmín

La rubia miraba algo extrañada a su amigo y sintió como algo comenzaba a escurrirse dentro de su sostén miro y se llevo una sorpresita… había helado en sus pechos ahora lucy ya comprendía porque su amigo sangraba por la nariz -¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito una lucy muy sonrojada y avergonzada dándole una fuerte abofeteada a el pobre chico se levanto de su silla y rápidamente se fue al baño a limpiarse

Dentro del baño…

-no puedo creer que natsu mirara mis pechos- pensó lucy mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta de papel -¡no es obvio niña! ¡Te desea!- dijo esa maldita voz dentro de su cabeza haciendo que lucy se sonrojara -¡Q-QU-QUE DICES!- respondió –es la verdad- Canturroneo esa voz

Mente de Lucy: 2 Lucy: 0

El teléfono de lucy comenzó a vibrar rápidamente lucy contesto y lo que le informaron no era nada agradable ella abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida al mismo tiempo comenzó a temblar y sollozar…


	3. Sola

**holaaaaa! :D jodiendoles la vida o ke ase? :3 !a leer¡**

* * *

><p>Lucy al contestar esa llamada solo pudo sollozar y temblar no lo podía creer era una noticia muy grave ahora estaba sola contra el mundo ya no tenía a nadie que la acompañe, la rubia colgó en seco después de recibir esa noticia y corrió fuera del baño a la mesa donde estaba su amigo esperándola<p>

-¡hey lucy porque tardaste tan!…- el pelirosa no pudo continuar por el abrazo de su amiga, en cuanto lucy abrazo a su amigo se quebró en llanto no podía dejar de llorar a natsu no le quedo de otra y correspondió a su abrazo

-n-na-nat-natsu- tartamudeo la rubia –e-es-estoy sola- volvió a tartamudear mientras seguía llorando

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con intriga el pelirosa

-acabo de recibir una llamada- contesto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?- pregunto más dudoso

Lucy le explico todo a su amigo el solo abrió los ojos de la impresión

-¿y donde estaban ellos? Cuando fui a recogerte no estaban- dijo el pelirosa con la mirada relajada lucy no contesto ante la pregunta de su amigo sus ojos marrones se perdieron en la tranquilidad de los ojos jade de su amigo… esa sensación de tranquilidad que emanaban esos ojos jade, hacían que lucy se sintiera más segura ella solo se acobijo en los brazos de su mejor amigo sentía como un calor agradable y acogedor se sentía en el pecho de su amigo por parte de natsu este solo se sonrojo y abrazo a su amiga con más fuerza pero sin lastimar su delicado cuerpo

-b-bien será mejor que te deje a tu casa podemos ir al parque luego- dijo el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro

La rubia solo asintió y ambos salieron de ese lugar

**_En la casa de lucy…_**

-bien luce ya me voy si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ok- dijo el pelirosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Lucy solo se quedo callada por unos segundos salió corriendo hacia natsu y lo abrazo por la espalda antes de que el saliera de la casa de la rubia al principio se sobresalto pero simplemente se dejo llevar por ese abrazo

-por favor tu no me dejes sola- susurro la rubia con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus marrones ojos suerte que ese susurro fue demasiado audible para natsu ya que el tenia muy buen oído

-no… no lo haré jamás- contesto con esa típica sonrisa tan linda

La rubia solo se sonrojo y lo abrazo con más fuerza y una idea cruzo por su cabeza -¡natsu quédate a dormir esta noche por favor!- dijo la rubia haciendo que el pelirosa se soltara de ese abrazo y la mirara algo confundido pero el ya sabía que ella no quería estar sola después de esa llamada, natsu solo asintió y los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de brillo…

_**En la noche...**_

_Que voy hacer…_

_Ellos… ya no están…_

_Mierda… si tan solo hubiera viajado con ellos…_

_Hubiera muerto junto con mis… padres…_

_¿¡Porque esto me tiene que pasar a mí!?_

_Porque… porque… ¡PORQUE!_

_AHORA MI CONDENA SERA ESTAR SOLA PARA SIEMPRE_…

Unos gritos horribles se presentaban en el cuarto de lucy lo cual despertó a natsu que estaba dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes, natsu corrió hasta la habitación de su amiga y miro que lucy gritaba mientras estaba dormida

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ NO ME DEJEN SOLA POR FAVOR!- esos eran los gritos de lucy estando dormida natsu al mirarla así sintió como algo en su pecho se rompía simplemente las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos jade, el pelirosa corrió hasta la cama de lucy y la abrazo (oigan los ost de Fairy tail a mí me hicieron llorar D':) al sentir los brazos de natsu, lucy abrió sus ojos de golpe y al ver que su mejor amigo lloraba simplemente comenzó a llorar solo estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos del cansancio de llorar cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo… ambos acurrucados en los brazos de otro…

-¿eh? ¿d-donde estoy?- pensó la rubia al ver una oscuridad eterna y ella siendo la única luz

-¡LUCYYYYYYYY AYUDANOS!- se oían gritos de voces muy reconocidas para ella

-m-mamá, papá- susurro la rubia completamente asustada no miraba nada alrededor solo una oscuridad

-¡LUCEEEEEEE AYUDAME!- Se oyó ese rito tan conocido por lucy

-¡NATSU, MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!?- Pregunto lucy realmente confundida

Los gritos antes provenían de una sola dirección pero ahora de todas direcciones lucy ya no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo esos gritos de desesperación la estaban atormentando

-¡ya déjenme en paz por favor!- grito lucy mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos y las lagrimas no paraban de salir esta de la desesperación se incoo ya no sabía qué hacer no paraba de oír esas voces pidiéndole ayuda sin darse cuenta unas manos negras comenzaron a acercarse a ella lucy las miro estando a centímetros de tocarla

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- Grito la rubia despertando en seco y al mirar la luz del sol sintió como desaparecía ese sentimiento de desesperación, la rubia solo suspiro y paso una mano por su frente dándose cuenta que estaba sudando también noto que natsu ya no estaba acostado a un lado de ella así que fue a ver si estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes y tampoco estaba la rubia estaba algo mortificada por saber dónde estaba su amigo y con su delicada nariz olfateo el delicioso aroma a comida pronto los gruñidos se hicieron presentes en su estomago y bajo lentamente las escaleras de su casa llevándose una sorpresita ¡natsu cocinando nenas! El en realidad se veía demasiado sexy no llevaba camisa puesta solo el delantal pero aun así se miraba un poco su marcado pecho junto con el pantalón de dormir que lucy le prestó imagínenlo (no me hago responsable por derrames nasales por nuestra pervertida imaginación XD) lucy al mirarlo cocinar mas como se veía… bueno ya saben lo que ocurre con nosotras XD, sintió como su cara se ponía carmín

-¡que sexy se ve así!- pensó lucy –jajaja la nena ya está creciendo- dijo esa maldita voz molesta -¡EEEIIIK! NO PENSE ESO- pensó lucy muy sonrojada -¡vamos lucy admítelo quieres comer sobre el… o que él te coma a ti!- Canturroneo esa vocecita haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara violentamente -¡NO QUIERO QUE NATSU COMA SOBRE MI!- grito lucy haciendo que el pelirosa volteara realmente sonrojado por el comentario de su amiga

-¡L-Lu-LUCE!- tartamudeo un natsu sonrojado

Lucy solo se quedo en blanco que vergüenza estaba pasando con su mejor amigo y todo por su pervertida mente sucia…

* * *

><p><strong>holi de nuevo xDD pues el proximo cap esta en proceso :3 (!todavía!) shiiiiii lo siento ;A; minna-san es que eh tardado en escribirlo ya que inspiracion-chan es una perra -_- bueeeee eso es todo! <strong>

**se despide y se va Mizuki Duki-Chan!**

**PD: perdon por mis faltas de ortografía :3 !bye¡**

**!oh si quieria decirles que pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa en mi pagina en FB¡ - Fanfics Nalu-Español recuerden soy la admin #juviachan !bye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿me regalas un review?**


End file.
